Lust for Legacy
by bornxbetter
Summary: TED/MELINA RANDY/MICKIE CODY/? These two divas never expected to deal with LEGACY in a regular basis.After an encounter between them what does Randy Orton have up his sleeve? R


**Lust for Legacy: **

Hiya this is the first chapter of Lust for Legacy.

I think I wrote it somewhat okay I guess not my best. Hopefully it'll only improve. && maybe get reviews?!?

"What have we exactly gotten ourselves into?" Cody Rhodes said to his fellow legacy member, Ted Dibiase.

"Cody you know that Randy knows what he's doing. Ted said to Cody turning off the radio in the process "plus were too far in this thing. We can't get out."

"Don't worry Cody it will all be for the better. Soon we will be taking over Monday Night Raw and a new era will begin." Randy said. The intensity of his voice would make anyone fear the viper, but Cody and Ted knew better. An unusual silence took over inside of the car. Cody stepped out of their sleek, black car slowly followed by Ted. Ted scooped the bare parking lot trying to see if triple h or any of his boys were out there. He motioned and Randy got out of the car quickly grabbing their stuff from the truck. Randy, Cody and Ted stepped into the hall. The three large men looked around incase anybody were spying on them. These men were seriously becoming a bit paranoid. They stepped into their locker room waiting to get ready for the day ahead of them.

Melina & Mickie Conversation:

"Hey Mickie" Melina said to her best friend Mickie James.

Turning around Mickie looked at Melina her eyes almost popping out of her sockets.

"Whoa Mel **that **outfit?" Mickie said laughing at Melina's facial expressions after she said that.

"No Mickie I'm just not wrestling tonight you are against michelle.

I just wanted something different." She said laughing a bit. Melina was dressed in a black mini skirt with a purple top that had a very low cut. Picking up her women's champion belt and handing mickie her diva's champion belt as well.

"Thanks Hun." Mickie said as both divas left the locker room. Walking into the empty halls [being that they were some of the first divas around.] Melina was about to crash into an opening door, but Mickie pulled her out just in time.

"What the hell?" Melina said to the people behind the doors. The door slowly letting Melina and Mickie see who it was. Legacy.

"You know Cody some divas don't have the proper respect for us.." Ted said to Cody. Ted stared Melina down. Both men being taller than Melina or Mickie . Cody gave an amused smirk. Mickie shifted from one foot to the other trying to avoid the viper's gaze. She stared at his beautiful eyes. How can someone so hot be so cruel and evil Mickie wondered. He looked at the curvy diva examine her from every angle possible.

She felt strange being so near to the dangerous trio , but unlike Mickie , Melina was standing face to neck to the two other Legacy Members.

As Mickie shifted Randy was in a trance staring at her for the moment that his fellow legacy member was arguing with the women's champion.

Randy was in a trance staring at her for the moment that his fellow legacy member was arguing with the women's champion.

"Well you know Ted; I feel that you guys should prove to us divas the amount of respect you should deserve. Because I am the women's champion and mickie here happens to be the diva's champion. And Legacy" Melina paused laughing a little "sadly has no gold." The fiery Latina was getting into Ted's face.

"Oh please sweetheart-"Ted was about to start again but Randy cut him off.

"Mickie, Melina we will be seeing each other very soon." Randy told the two girls dragging Ted away. Mickie stood there confused to what he ment. Melina shrugged it off. Ted turned back to melina and smirked at her . Melina smirked back at the priceless guy.

Mickie stared curiously at Randy's back oblivious of what had happened between Melina and Ted, because she too was having intense moments with a fellow legacy member.

-& that was the end of the first you guys liked it and don't forget to REVIEW!


End file.
